


Nerds are hot

by Tashlar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bully, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Jock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nerd Magnus Bane, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashlar/pseuds/Tashlar
Summary: Shy, but snarky, Magnus Bane is at the bottom of the social ladder at Institute High School. Along with juggling a part time job and his best friend's adorable crush, what is he going to do when he just failed his first test and is in need of a tutor...What does Alec have to do with Magnus' predicament.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Nerds are hot

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of rework for now ;)

Magnus and Jem are in their third year of high school taking a senior calculus class. They’re in the library, which looked down at the dining hall, last minute studying for their calculus test.

Magnus sighs as he looks at the table in the middle of the cafeteria hall, eyes squinting in on Alec Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood sounds sexier, but damn his brother Jace for giving him the nickname Alec. Don’t get him wrong, Magnus isn’t looking because he has a crush or anything.  _ Maybe. _ He can’t lie that Alexander is the hottest guy in school, but he’s actually jealous. 

Totally Jealous. 

Just watching the popular table laugh carefree gets him fuming. They were a bunch of cocky, brainless, well off bullies who couldn’t give a rats ass about school. The most notorious of the table were Alec, Jace, and Will. Alec being the captain of the football team, Jace being the Student Council President and captain of the swim team, and Will being the captain of the taekwondo club. Everyone knows not to mess with them. They have money and fighting skills to back them up. 

“At least have the decency to suck up your drool, love bug,” a pale silver haired dude next to me whispered. 

“I was  _ not _ drooling. I’m just annoyed. It took me two hours to do that physics homework and  _ they _ get it for free,” Magnus said as he saw a guy with glasses, ‘ _ I think his name was Sewin’ _ , standing in front of Alec and handing him a paper which looked exactly like Magnus’ physics homework that’s due today.

“What? You’re a virgin, have glasses, and wear cardigans too. You can give them your homework instead being jealous of Simon,” Jem chuckled as Magnus went to glare at him. 

“You know how they are,” Jem said softly, eyes following the table, lingering at the other blue eyed, black hair person of the group, before looking back at Magnus, “NOW COME ON. WE HAVE A CALCULUS TEST TO STUDY FOR.”

* * *

“Holy… This is the first test I failed!” Magnus whisperly screaming at Jem’s face in the library after school.

“I told you not to underestimate derivatives!” Jem whispered with equally as much force.

“Says the guy that got his first B,” Magnus grumbled.

Jem gave Magnus a pointed look as if to say, ‘Yea like that’s any worse.’

Rolling his eyes, "That’s what you get for drooling over Lightwood’s ass the whole lunch period. What are you going to do?” Jem said, looking back down at his biology book once before closing it to pack up. 

“Mr Garroway said I can retake the test at the end of the month after working with a  _ tutor _ ,” Magnus complained while standing to leave the library. Mostly about the tutor part. Surely he can study by himself. 

“You? A tutor? Magnus Bane is getting a fucking  _ tutor _ ” Jem whisperly hollered. 

“ _ Shut up,”  _ Magnus snarked back as they made their way to the entrance doors of Institute High School, but not before someone slammed into Magnus’ shoulder, pushing him into Jem who bumped into the lockers on the left. 

  
“ _ Hey. _ wat- ,” Magnus opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as he saw blue eyes ‘ _ was that mixed with hazel?’ _ filled with annoyance pointed his way. 


End file.
